A twist in time
by krazykriss
Summary: sequel to jayderella:a cinderella story. jayden and emily are married and perfectly happy until 2 evil boys that jayden was forced to grow up with ruin that! will jayden stop them? will one of the boys be forgiving?
1. Chapter 1

_hey, what's up? krazykriss is back with jayderella:a cindrella story. this is my sequel. since you guys liked my first one, i dedided write another one. rating may go up in later chapter. enjoy._

_**a twist in time**_

_chapter 1;surprises and a perfect world:_

_jayden was singing and dancing in he and emily's bedroom. _

_jayden:*oh, what a perfectly perfect life it's a fairy tale come true, i'm a prince and a husband all beca-_

_emily:would my perfectly perect husband put on his perfectly perfect red sneakers._

_jayden turned around to see emily with his red sneakers. _

_jayden:you found my shoes! _

_jayden tried to get them and emily pulled them away._

_emily:ha. _

_jayden:ooh... we're playing that game, huh? _

_jayden got an evil smile on across his face. he grabbed emily and started tickling her. emily started screaming and laughing. the king appeared. _

_king:shoulder you too be getting ready to leave? _

_jayden stopped tickling emily. _

_jayden:where?_

_the king looked at jayden, confused. _

_emily:i didn't tell him, it's a surprise._

_king:oh, of course! _

_jayden:what...? emmy... you know i don't like surprises..._

_emily:sorry, i promised the team i wouldn't tell you. sorry._

_jayden:(fake cries) _

_emily:that's not going to work, jay. _

_jayden stopped fake crying. _

_jayden:oh...ok, then. _

_king:(laughs) you 2 better get going. _

_jayden and emily smiled at the king. emily grabbed jayden's arm and they started running. when they got to the shiba house, jayden was creeped out by the smiles that satred at him. _

_emily:(giggles) don't get creeped out..._

_jayden:i already i am. what's up? _

_**ooh...what's the surprise? hmm...sorry the first chapter isn't much, but the first chapter is never easy to write... plz review! **_


	2. surprises revealed

_a/n;later in the chapter, there will be logan and jesse singing. just so ya know! critism is welcome if kindly used. _

_chapter 2;surprises revealed!:_

_everyone started laughing. _

_james:you went a rough time trying to program the black box, lightzord and everything else. do you know what that means?_

_jayden:no... _

_mike:dude, it mean, you have a powerful gift..._

_kevin:do you even what that means?_

_mike:i just told him._

_kevin:i know that. i'm talking to you. _

_mia:kevin! mike!_

_lauren:you just unlocked more powers for us to use against the nihlock. no other shiba could ever do that. _

_ji:jayden... it's a very special powerful gift. _

_james:you are the first shiba to ever to unlock all of those things important to us, so.. we had emily bring you here so we could..._

_serena pulled a string and lisa came in with a red frosted cake. it was chocolate. _

_everyone:(shouting) __**SURPRISE!**_

_lisa set the cake down on the table and hugged jayden and emily. _

_lisa:hi, jayden. hi, pulled away. _

_jayden:(laughs) _

_emily:(giggles) _

_ji:we've decided that the shark mode disc goes to..._

_ ~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~_

_**logan's thoughts:ugh. wow. now some crazy lady's making us do all of jayden's chores and if we don't get them all done under said time, she beats us to death with a reed and-wow... is that what dad really did to jayden? jeez. now i feel bad, but in a way, treating him like that was always so much fun, but it's not fun for jesse and i anymore... especially since it's us being abused. i know that crazy lady means well and wants us to be taken care of. jesse and i are singing and cleaning, like jayden did. **_

_logan:why should we have to do the chores?_

_jess:i'd rather rot in jail. _

_both:jayden's in the palace living a life of luxury..._

_logan:and we've never once been invited to a party..._

_jesse:or even tea! _

_logan:why don't i get a happy ending? where's my princess who'll love me?_

_both:when will this horrible nightmare disappear? _

_jesse tackled logan to the ground. the woman came in and threw a load of clothes at jesse and logan. _

_dayu:pathetic..._

_both:oh, what a perfectly misserably awful year! _

_jesse started pulling logan's hair. logan grabbed jesse face and started scratching him. jesse pushed him outside. logan fell on his bottom. logan got up and started singing again. _

_logan:somewhere out there, there must a girl who'll love me and show me a world i never knew. she'll ask for my hand and i'll say i do and it'll be finer than fine. _

_logan saw something sparkly in the sky. he went into the woods to go and check it out. when he got there, he saw a short man with a red wand, jayden's fairy god-father! _

_logan:a wand..._

_the man just used his magic on everything there, decorating everything all pretty. logan hid in a bush and watched the man. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ji:jayden. _

_jayden stared at him with big eyes. _

_jayden:me?_

_lauren:you've unlocked tremdous powers! you deserve this disc. _

_james:and we know how seriously you take being a samurai ranger and we know you do the difficult work that's needed. _

_mike:even even though i was available for the disc. _

_mia:mike, there's a huge between you and jayden..._

_mike:and that is...? _

_serena:he actually attempts. _

_emily hugged jayden. _

_emily:i'm so proud of you. _

_emily planted a soft, sweet kiss on jayden's lips. jayden kissed her back. they both pulled away and emily put her head on jayden's shoulder. _

_james:and there's more to it than that!_

_jayden smiled._

_jayden:dad..._

_ji:t's for you and emily...tonight..._

_**ok. so this chapter is deffinetly longer than the 1stt chapter. what are your thoughts? plz share in a review or PM me. bye:)!**_


	3. surpries revealed part 2

**hi, people of fanficion. here's another chapter for a twist in time. thanks for the awesome reviews. i think this chapter is kinda shocking. enjoy. **

chapter 3;surprises revealed part 2:

(that night) logan was still in the bush. he had fallen asleep. he woke to mia's singing. he saw the rangers helping the man set the table for emily jayden.

mia:hmm...so this is love.

kevin:yes, it is.

kevin and mia looked straight into each other's eyes. they both leaned in and kissed.

_**serena's thoughts:wow. kevin and mia are really cute together, but not as cute as emmy and jay-jay. they are the cutest couple i've ever seen. they look so happy together! i think i have feelings for mike. i know what you're thinking. why would i like mike? he's hot, funny, needs to study more, but if i help him, i could draw closer to him that way. **_

everyone was done decorating. ji:here they come!

everyone got into position. emily jayden rode horse through the flower gate mia had made.

everyone:surprise!

jayden and emily smiled at them as jayden was helping emily off of her horse. logan got up from the bush and climbed a tree looking at jayden and emily, how happy they were. he wish he could be like they are.

serena:we al decided help create some nice for you...

god-father:and i threw some magic with a bippiti-boppiti-boo.

jayden's god-father used magic to turn jayden and emily's clothes into a beautiful dress and red tux.

god-father:just like the night i sent you to the ball.

logan:(quietly) so that's how jayden did it:magic.

emily and jayden began to dance.

man\/james:on this perfectly perfect day, there is magic in the air.

logan:gee, i wonder if that old man has an extra wand he spare.

jayden/emily:what could ever come between us?

logan:i would gladly volunteer.

mia/kevin:as if for the future, it's perfectly clear.

serena/lisa:it's sure to be another magically...

logan:tragically.

after logan said that, he fell out of the tree.

everyone:(but logan) perfectly perfect year.

jayden's god-father accidently threw his wand over into the bush, where logan had fallen.

logan:perfect!

**to be continued...**

**ok. so that's chapter 3.i hope not to keep you waiting long. hope you enjoyed this chapter. review plz. it makes my stories and me happy! :)**


	4. wand thief

_chapter 4;wand thief!:_

_an axe hit some wood in the back yard. jesse was chopping up the firewood. the axe got stuck and jesse attempted to pull it out. logan came running. the axe handle snapped and jesse fell back. logan ran over to jesse, jumped over him and continued running the house. _

_logan:dayu!_

_dayu:logan, where have you been?! _

_jesse:slacking off again. _

_logan:dayu, our troubles are over! _

_logan showed dayu the wand he found. dayu eyed logan. _

_dayu:a stick...?_

_jesse ran over to dayu. _

_jesse:ooh. let's beat him with it!_

_logan:no, no, no. not a stick. a magic wand. _

_jesse:well, he finally cracked. _

_logan:i saw this nutty old man and zap! he gave jayden a red tuxedo and, oh... the princess. _

_jesse:(whispers to dayu) i blame the housework. _

_logan:oh, i'll prove it to you! now, what were those words again. whapiddy-pappidy-poo? skipp-skipp-scadoo? _

_dayu:(sighs) _

_dayu and jesse started to walked away. jesse stuck his tongue out at logan._

_logan:no! NO! i got it! i got it! bippidy-boppidy-b-_

_jayden's god-father saw logan with his wand and approached him. _

_god-father:oh! there it is! _

_dayu and jesse turned around. _

_god-father:child! put that down! in the wrong hands, that wand can be extreamly dangerous! now, now, give it back to me, you silly little child._

_logan:no way, grandpa!_

_god-father:ohh! _

_logan:bippidy-boppidy-boo! _

_the magic from the wand wondered from the wand, to a silver bucket, and to deker's snake. the snake turned into a dog. _

_snake:(ruff ruff!) _

_dayu and jesse looked at deker's snake and then back at logan and jayden's god-father. _

_god-father:look at what you've done! now, give me back my wand! _

_logan:no! i need it, you silly old garden gnome! bippidy boppidy boo! _

_the magic striked the heart-shaped garden decorter, the house and jayden's god-father. he turned to a grey stone statue. _

_logan:(gasps)_

_dayu smiled evily at logan and the statue of jayden's god-father. _

_logan:oh, uh-oh. ohh! i-i-i'm sorry! oh! i didn't mean to hurt you. _

_dayu approached logan and took the wand from him. _

_dayu:so...this is how the male red ranger did it? what delicious irony? do you 2 cute idiots know what this means? _

_jesse:yes! no more laundry!_

_dayu:ugh... it means power... riches... revenge..._

_jesse/logan:ohh... _

_jesse:i wanna be dirty, flithy, stinkin' rich. _

_jesse pushed logan out of the way and ran to dayu. _

_logan:oh, i want my princess! logan ran after jesse, over to dayu. dayu held the wand up so they couldn't reach it. they started hopping and jumping, trying to reach for it. _

_dayu:boys, boys. __**STOP!**_

_logan and jesse stopped fighting over the wand and looked at dayu. _

_dayu:first thing's first. time to bring back the male red ranger's worst nightmare. get ready to see your daddy again. _

_logan and jesse smiled so wide, their faces could've bursted. dayu put both... hands... on the wand..._

_dayu:now... red ranger...to undo your trickery... do you boys know where the red ranger killed deker? _

_logan looked at a high hill. _

_logan:up there! _

_dayu:great... _

_**ok so as you've noticed this whole chapter took place with the evil stepbrothers and dayu. BYE:)**_


	5. bringing back dad and turning back time

_**hey, guys. so this chapter will have some changes to it. some of them might be big. enjoy. **_

_chapter 5;bringing back deker and turning back time:_

_**bold-thoughts**_

_dayu and the boys were on the hill that deker was killed on. _

_dayu:(foreign language) _

_deker rose from the dead and took a deep breath. logan and jesse both had tears running down their cheeks. _

_deker:jesse, logan, dayu..._

_logan and jesse ran into deker's arms. deker held them close to him. _

_deker:how have you guys been? dayu been taking care of you?_

_logan:yes. "__**no."**_

_jesse:yes. __**"she treats logan better than me."**_

_deker:i'm glad. thank you, dayu. so how did you 3 bring me back. _

_logan:i saw jayden, the princess, his team, family and an old man with a wand. the old man accidently threw over by me so i took it and dayu brought you back in some foriegn language. i've missed you so much._

_jesse:shut up! it's not like you're the only one. _

_deker:(chuckles) boys..._

_dayu:(chuckles) _

_deker:so... how's that little brat been doing?_

_jesse:pretty good for himself... and we have to ruin that! _

_dayu:yep. _

_logan:yeah... totally. _

_**logan's thoughts:wow. daddy's back! oh jeez. i sound like a little girl like, 5.**_

_dayu handed deker the wand. deker took it and smiled evily. _

_deker:so this is how that brat did it? alright, jayden...to undo your trickery... i call apon all the forces in the universe! bippidi-boppidi-boo! _

_** (silence)**_

_deker frowned at the wand, but then pointed it at the sky. green magic came out of itand shot up in the sky. thunder roared, lighening flashed. _

_deker:reverse the sun and moon, turn back tide and time. unrale jayden's happily ever after, right down to the point when my troubles began!_

_a green puff of smoke blew over them. the turning of time began. they were able to watch the turning in time. the green evil magic opened up a watching screen, allowing them to watch. a few minutes later... deker saw that jayden was in his room on the floor, sleeping, in the turning of time. _

_deker:__**STOP!**_

_the turning of time stopped. logan and jesse. looked around and saw the grand duke outside. _

_jesse:the grand duke! _

_logan:it worked. _

_dayu:and no one knows except u. get ready. thi is our second chance! dont waste it!_

_logan:where's jayden? _

_deker:exactly where he wa the first time. jayden was laying on hi floor to lazy to get up. _

_**yeah. there's gonna be some more changes as i go on. review plz. **_


	6. so much more than a dream

_**ok so as i've metenioned before, this story will have some changes than the 1st story. i hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**_

_**chapter 6;so much more than a dream**:_

_the grand duke knocked on the door. deker opened it. _

_duke:logan greywalker? _

_logan:yes...? _

_duke:the princess wants you at the castle. she chose you as her husband. we must return back to the castle. _

_emily appeared. _

_emily:logan! _

_emily ran to logan and hugged him. deker secretly pulled out the wand. _

_deker:bippidi-boppidi boo. _

_emily was now under a spell. _

_emily:come on. let's go back to the castle. _

_deker:yes, your highness. if i may have a moment. _

_emily:of course. _

_deker went in the kitchen and pulled the wand back out. _

_jayden's team and family will forget they found jayden... bippidi boppidi boo. _

_magic flew in the air. deker smiled wickedly and went back out with everyone. _

_duke:we must return to the palace at once. they all started walking towards the door. jayden broke the door down from upstairs. _

_jayden:NO! it can't be... _

_deker:um... would you please excuse me? i must have a word with my... housekeeper... _

_jesse pushed everyone out. deker walked up the stairs and stopped jayden. jayden stared at him with confusion. _

_deker:what's wrong? you looked confused, son..._

_jayden:how could the princess have said that logan is her prince. i snced with her. he must've have been mistaken. if she sees me, she'll remember me. _

_deker:you may have danced with her. you may have even thought it wa love, but he chose logan and that's who she's marrying. so whatever you think happened last night... was a dream! _

_deker pulled out a pocket knife and put it against jayden throat. jayden gulped. _

_deker:now listen here, servent boy! i don't care where you go or what you do, but you stay away from the palace. stay away from the princess. _

_deker moved the knife from jayden throat. jayden sighed in relief. deker started walking downstairs. he walked out the door and into the carriage. the carriage took off. jayden walked down the stairs and shut the door. _

_gully:duh... what just a-happened? _

_jayden:i...i don't understand. (singing sadly) i've always dreamed that my life could be like a fairy tale. a perfect fantasy. _

_jayden turned around and started walking to the stairs and continued singing. _

_jayden:everyday, a new adventure on an undiscovered shore, was it nothing more than a dream? than one magic night, with a single dance, i found more than just a story book romance and for once my life was perfect as we glided across the floor and it was so much more than a dream, so much more than a dream. i could say it never happened. just a dream from the start, but i would live my life with a broken heart. _

_gully:(loudly sobbing) _

_apezord:don't cry! princessie know she danced with jayden. _

_jayden:yes... of course she does. oh, if i could just see her again. _

_lionzord:yeah, yeah. see princessie. _

_jayden:yes! everything will be ok! _

_lion:yep. _

_apezord:everything be ok. _

_gully:um... yeah. yeah! _

_jayden:in a princesses arms i found a love i can't deny... _

_2 birds appeared giving jayden his phone and net. jayden held out his hands and gully, apezord, and lionzord jumped into his hands and jayden walked out the door. _

_jayden:if there's any chance, to set things right, i've simply got to try. so... i'll trust my heart. what else can i do?! i can't live in dreams if my dreams are too come true. there's a better that's waiting pat the moutains i must climb! i will take a chance on love to get my once apon a time. _

_jayden was on a high hill and looking at the palace. _

_jayden:oh, i want so much more... so much more... than a dream. the birds flew up in the sky. _

_**so this is a bit longer right?! omg! you guys dont know what i went through to update this chapter! if only did for you guys cause you guys rock. i have this image of logan and jesse if you want to see it the chapter will have 2 links. the first one will be logan. 2nd one will be jesse. bye:)**_


	7. finding emily

**ok so this was a very fun chapter to write.**

**chapter 7;finding emily:**

_jayden, gully, lionzord, and apezord had all split up to try to find emily. jayden was in a short hallway for guest coats and shoes and other stuff. jayden heard logan and hid behind a statue of the king. _

_logan:i feel better already! _

_dayu:grace and piose, boys. remember, grce and poise..._

_logan:right. grace and pois-oh look a hard. _

_the continuued walking into another room. the harp broke into pieces from logan ust trying to play it. they continued walking. _

_jayden:(deep breath)_

_just then, emily walked by, not seeing jaydena dn walked outside onto the skywalk. jayden saw her and ran onto the skywalk after her. he caught up to her and tapped her left shoulder. emily turned around. _

_emily:yes? _

_jayden:hello. (chuckles) _

_emily:um... hello...? i'm sorry, have we met?_

_jayden:i believe we danced last night at the ball... _

_emily:well... maybe you've mistaken me for some other princess. _

_jayden:i don't think so. you are quite the dancer... _

_jayden dropped his net. he and emily both bent down to pick it up. _

_emily:well, it wasn't just me. it was the gentleman i was... _

_emily handed the net to jayden and looked into his blue eyes. suddenly a green glow (the magic) appeared in her eyes. emily na djayden both stood up, _

_emily:um...well, as a matter of fact, i'm gonna marry him. _

_jayden:marry? _

_emily:yes. tonight. _

_jayden:(excitedly) tonight?_

_Emily:well, once you dance with someone like logan, you don't wanna waste anytime. _

_jayden:did you say logan? _

_emily:yes! _

_jayden:b-b-but, that's not right!_

_emily:i'm sorry? _

_a woman wo worked at the palace rna over to jayden and emily and grabbed jayden's left arm. _

_woman:you, there! royal mouse catcher! i need you this- oh, uh, i'm sorry your higgness, i didn't kno-_

_jayden:it was-_

_woman:i need him this instant! will yoou please excuse us, your highness. _

_jayden:i'm sorry. please, 1 moment. _

_emily:no, no. of course. i can see you're busy. i'll let you go. _

_emily started to walk away. the woman grabbed jayden by his right arm and walked him to a basement. _

_woman:start here! i want this castle completly rodent-free in tiem for the wedding. _

_the womna left and slammed the door hard. jayden walked over to a barrel and set his net down on it. small tears streamed down his cheeks. he wiped them. _

_gully:(distant) jayden! _

_jayden:gully?_

_lionzord, apezord, and gully zoomed over to jayden. _

_lionzord:(roars) i saw something... something important. deker has emily under a spell. _

_**since this chapter was mostly just talking. i threw in an extra chapter. sorry. oh and the links i was talking about are right below. in the pic of him you'll see his name in a movie is jesse braun. **_

_** wiki/Logan_Henderson**_

_ wiki/Jesse_Braun_

**so yeah. i have those images as logan and jesse and yes i watched them alot on t.v. bye:)**


	8. Bad dancing and special talks

_chapter 8;bad dancing and special talks_

logan and emily were standing in the middle of the dance floor.

logan:oh... i don't dance much.

emily:(giggles) oh, you're just too modest. it's how we met. remember?

logan:oh, right. of course.

emily:i'll never forget when i first touched-

emily and logan's hand touched as they began to dance. the king and grand duke were watching them from up high.

emily:-your hand.

as they danced logan kept stepping on emily's foot.

~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~

emily and logan were done dancing. the grand duke approached emily and logan.

duke:your highness,your dresing ladies want to see you.

emily:ok.

emily and the grand duke exited the dancing room.

king:lady and gentlemen.

deker:oh! your majesty!

king:i need to speak to my future son-in-law immaediatly.

logan followed the king up to his king-sized room and/or study.

logan:oh! i can explain everything you majesty. you-you see i have this inner ear thing and-

king:you, son, are a dreadful dancer.

logan:(sighs) yes, i know, you majesty.

king:come out here, son. i want to show you something.

logan followed the king out on the balconey.

king:logan, a prince has many riches, but today, i wish to give you something more valuable.

the king pulled a box out from his side and opened it.

logan:it's a beautiful seashell.

king:isn't it? it;s the queen's most prized possession. we found it one day when we were walking in the beach and when we reached for it at the same moment and our hands touched. that's when i knew i'd found true love.

logan:you knew that by just touching her hand.

king:yes. you know if it's ment to be, and i know you and emily will be together forever. i can see how happy you two are together.

the king gave the seashell to logan. logan carefully took it in his hands.

king:(clears throat) well, um... go ahead. run along now.

logan:thank you, your majesty.

logn left the king's study.

**yeah, that chapter probalby sucked. that's why you have the next chapter to really look foward to. I din't plan that, but it sorta just happened. sorry! :(**


	9. Jayden, the theif!

**chapter 9;Jayden, the thief!:**

jayden, gully, apezord, and lionzord were outside logan, deker, dayu, and jesse's door. HE was peeking through the keyhole. The bluebirds flew away to find Emily. Jesse was playing with the wand. Deker approached him. "Jesse! Stop that this instant!" Deker took the wand from Jesse and put it in the dresser and locked it and put the key in his pocket. Jesse groaned. "This wand is NOT a toy." Deker said to Jesse. Jayden saw Deker put the wand up.

"It's in the dresser. Key's in her pocket. hm. i've gotta get in there.

"Jayden, no!" gully yelled. "they'll see you.

"too dangerous!" Lionzord roared at Jayden.

"but-"

Apezord butted ina dn cut Jayden off. "we'll take care of it." jayden gave them all a worried look. They all shot him a "No 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts' about it!" Jayden heard Logan coming around the corner and took Gully, Apezord, and Lionzord in his hands and hid behind an old rug, hanging down the wall. Logn went into his room, singing happily. Jayden came out of the rug and out them all down one the ground.

Jayden sighed. "alright, but whatever you do, be careful...

"Zug-zug!" Gully exclaimed. They all squeezed under the door. Jayden looked through the keyhole.

"What happened?! What did the king say?". Dayu asked Logan.

"He was really nice. He gave me his most prized possession."

Deker scoffed. "A seashell?"

"He said It's a symbol of true love."

"Oh, please!"

"But father-"

"What is love compared to the power we possess of the wand? You will learn that soon enough."

"Father, I want the princess to love me. I think she could..." Logan said, sympethetically. Jesse started to laugh hysterically. Dayu shot him an annoyed look. Jesse stopped laughing. "Oh you're serious."

"Well the king likes me too. He treated me like his own daughter. Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

"Yeah, well, maybe i should've put on the slipper. Gully climbed ontop of the chimney and jumped into Deker's pocket and grabbed the key and then he jumped. Fortunetly, for him, Deker had no knowledge of Gully in his pocket, looting. Gully made it saftly into the dresser. The sleeping cat's tail starting burning. He ran around frantically. Everyone was screaming. Jayden, from behind the door, groaned.

"**SOMEONE PUT OUT THE CAT!"**,Dayu screamed as the cat ran all over the room with his tail on fire. Logan grabbed a pillow and hit the cat with it.

"Ugh. Someone pull the rope for the house keeper.", Deker commanded. Logan and Jesse ran for the rope, when a knock on the door stopped them.

"Housekeeping", Someone yelled. It was Jayden. Deker answered the door.

"Well, you certainly came quickly..." Deker said, suspiciously. Jayden cleared his throat.

"We're very good." Deker nodded and let Jayden, who was in a lame disguise, in.

"Clean this up!" Deker commanded. "My son needs his beauty sleep for tonight's wedding. Jayden got down on the flooor and got a rag wet in a bucket he had with him. Deker walked around him. "Keep out of his way, everyone. We have alot to get done before the wedding tonight...don't we... Jayden?!" Deker snatched the disguise off of Jayden. Jayden gasped as did Logan.

"I didn't know you worked here!" Logan exclaimed. Dayu rolled her eyes.

"You're more... sneaky than i thought, Jayden..."

"I won't let you get away with this!" Jayden said, furious.

"we already have." Deker smirked.

"I don't think so... Gully! Lionzord! Apezord" Jayden ran for the door with Lionzord, Apezord and Gully. When they were all outside the door, Jayden slammed it shut and they all ran for it. Deker ran to the door and opened it and saw the guards.

"That servent boy i a theif!" Deker shouted. "Get him!" The guards ran after Jayden. Jayden ran down the stairs and was stopped by the guards.

"Halt in the name of the king! Thief!" Jayden slid down on the bars of the staircase right past the guards. Gully, Lionzord, and Apezord all slid down to with the wand, being chased by the cat.

"Bippidy boppidy boo!" Gully yelled. The wand's magic turned the cat into a tiny kitty. gully smiled and petted the cat, but the cat attacked him. Apezord and Lionzord tried to help Gully. Luckily they all got away. Jayden ran for two doors. He shut them both and used his sword to prevent the guards from bursting through the door. Gully, Lionzord, and Apezord were on a high shelve and threw the wand at Jayden, who surprisingly caught it. Just then Emily looked at Jayden from a high distance.

"Lift the spell, let her remember!" Jayden said, as the guards broke down the door and ran towards jayden. "Bippidy boppidy bo-" Jayden stopped as he felt hands on his arms and shoulders. The guards took the wand. "No!" Jayden exclaimed.


	10. Banished?

**I feel that i've been making the chapter too short and crappy and i am so sorry. So to make up for it, here's a longer chapter. Story's almost over! :(**

Chapter 10;banished:

"What's going on here?" Emily asked as she ran up the stairs up to Jayden, Deker and the guards.

"Oh, I am very sorry, your highness. It's just a problem with this servent boy.", Deker replied, playing the 'innocent' card.

"Are you ok?", Emily asked Jayden, gently.

"This boy is a thief.", guards replied. Jayden snapped. He's been abused, humilulated, lied to, poorly treated and starved... but calling him a thief was crossing the line.

"I am not a theif! Jayden yelled at the guards. "You are under a spell. That's why you don't remember me." jayden said to Emily. Jayden reached for her hand and gently touched it, but the guard took it away from her." Please! Just listen!" the guards took Jayden away. Emily just looked at her hand and watched as jayden was being taken awya from by the guards. Deker put a hand on her right shoulder.

"Poor child. He has obvisiously lost his mind." Deker said to Emily.

"I hope he'll be alright." Emily replied. "It's just, he seemed nice when i met him-well...maybe a little confused, but still, i know, theres...something about him..."

"Don't trouble yourself, your highness. I'll see to it personally that he gets all the helps he needs."

Just then Jesse ran to the stairs at shouted at Jayden. "Nice try, but we won!" Deker glared at Jesse. Emily looked at him, confused.

"Won? What you do you mean?" Emily asked, confused.

"I...Uh, nothing." Jesse laughed nervously and ran for his life.

Emily sighed. "Um...so you'll make absolute sure he's taken care of?"

"personally, her higness", Deker said as he bowed. Emily nodded and walked away. Deker snapped his fingers. "Put himon the next ship, leaving the kingdom. I want him banished forever." An extra guard nodded and walked away. Jesse, who was hiding behind the extra guard the entire time had a look of fear in his eyes. "Keep your mouth shut or you'll be banish along with Jayden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily walked in her father's dressing room. "Daddy!" she started. "Something strange is going on."

"I'll say. You, Emily, my little princess, is finally getting married."

"No, No. i mean something is...well, off.

"Nonesense, You wanted the man who danced with you at the ball."

"Yes, but-"

"Now you've got him."

"That's what I'm afraid of.", Emily sighed. Emily, then, spotted Gully waving his tiny little arms around, trying to get Emily's attention. It worked. Emily stared at him. Gully signaled for Emily to come into the closet and to come alone. Emily walked into the closet, searching for gully. She found him with Apezord on the table.

"Emmwy... you danced with a very nice man at the ball..." Gully and Apezord sang. "At the ball...and now yout think you danced with Logan..."

"Wait, wait! I did dance with Logan at the ball."

"No, No." Gully said. "She only think that because of Deker."

"Yeah. Mean old man! Apezord said. Now the worst part is that when Jayden tried his best to take a stand, Mean, old man had him banished from the land. It was Jayden at the ball, at the ball. You fell in love with him, but now magic's keeping you apart. He was the only who you danced wiht at...the...ball...!

Magic? Emily asked. Magic is what made me think Logan the man I danced with at the ball. That would explain everything. Where is Jayden...?

~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayden was sitting on the hard cement ground in a cell. A guard came to open the door. Time to go. JAyden sighed depresedly, after the guard said that. Jayden knew he would never ee Emily again. He stood up and let the guard lead him to a boat. Jayden took a look at the castle with a tear in his eyes. The guard pushed him. "Let's go! Hurry it up!" Jayden walked on the plank and onto the boat. The guard removed the plank. Jayden sat down on a barrel and cried softly as the ship took off.

~~~~~~~~~~JEMILYROXS4EVER!~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily had left the castle. She changed in jeans and a shirt so she could ride her house to go find Jayden. She demanded another guard for Jayden's location and went over to the location where ths hip had taken off and she saw the ship. The horse ran up inside a building up to the toop to jump onto the ship, but the horse got scared and stopped really close to the edge which sent Emily flying. She flew all the way to the ship. She grabbed a rope and slid down it. She saw Jayden. She ran to him as he smiled. He picked her up and spun all around and he put her down. "Jayden. I danced wth you...not Logan..."

"Yes... you did... tell me, how was marrying my brother?" Jayden asked, jokingly.

"He was...different, horrible dancer..." Emily replied. "I, now, declare your banishment over. We have to tell my dad.

~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayden adn Emily arrived at the castle on the horse, they found him after turning the ship around from a closet. Jayden jumped off the horse and helped Emily down. The king hugged Jayden and sent the guards to get Logan, Jesse, Deker, and Dayu, but they all disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Jemily4ever~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Magic on my daughter? I think not." The king said. Jayden had explain what had hapened. The grand duke walked in.

"Excuse me, your majesty. The guards have searched all over the castle. It appears, they've fled!"

"Than search my entire kingdom! I want them found and arrested immediatly!" Emily and Jayden pulled the king back from yelling at the grand duke. "Keep in mind that I'm an old man and my heart can only take so much. Please, Please, Emmy, tell me this is the man you intend to marry..."

"All the stars are shining brighter daddy..." Emily said, staring into Jayden's bright blue eyes. "Just like you said. The king bounced up.

"Then what are we waiting for. The wedding is on tonight!" Jayden gave Emily a peck on the cheek.


	11. Switchy switchy!

_chapter 11;__Switchy switchy!:_

Jayden was in his dressing room. He was just sitting on the bed. He heard a distant voice. Oh, you look so handsome...son. Jayden stood up and looked into the dark hallway that leads away from him dressing room.

"Deker?", jayden asked quietly, hoping he was paranoid. He was hoping he was paranoid right before his wedding before he believed Deker was still here. Just then Deker walked in with an evil look on his face.

"It appears you were right, Jayden. It is you the princess will want to marry you...and marry you...she will. Logan!" Jayden gave Deker a weird look. Logan came out of the shadow of the dark hallway, but appeared as Jayden when he came into the light. Jayden gasped.

"Deker, what have you done? Do you really think this will trick Emmy? Because It won't."

"Emily won't even know. She'll be perfectly happy..."

"But would you Logan?"

"I-I just want what you had, Jayden."

"Ok, that's understandable, but do you even love her?"

"I-" Logan was cut off by Deker, pulling him away from Jayden.

"Love?! Look where It's gotton you!" Deker said, angrily as he pulled out his wand and made Jayden disappeared, along with Gully, Liozord, and Apezord. the bluebirds were behind the mirror and witnessed the whole thing. Deker made himself disappear. Logan was confused, but eventually realized why Deker made himself disappear. The grand duke knocked on the door. Logan turned around.

"Ready, Jayden?"

"Yeah...Ready..." 'Jayden' replied. the grand duke smiled and left the room. he gave a weak smile and chuckle and followed the grand duke to the alter in the palace.


	12. Saving the wedding

**Chapter 12;saving the wedding:**

Jayden, Lionzord, and Apezord were magically poofed into a pumpkin. They were all grossed out. There were seeds everywhere. Jayden sat on a lump. A hole appeared by Jayden's head in the pumpkin. A tiny little man was on the seat on top of the pumpkin and there was a horse. The pumpkin carriage took off. It was a bumpy ride. Jayden stood up and fell back down on the lump. "We gotta stop this thing!"

"Way ahead of you, Jayden!", Gully exclaimed excitedly from the hole in the pumpkin.

"Be careful, Gully..."

"Zug-zug." A Gully, Lionzord, and Apezord all went outside the pumpkin and tried to seperate the lock, keeping the pumpkin and the seat together. The little man saw Gully and satched him up. Jayden saw this and took action. He ran into the pumpkin, making a bigger hole in it. He climbed ontop of the pumpkin, where the little man was, dangling Gully by his tail just as the man was about to throw him.

"Hey! Jayden yelled. He was trying to get the man's attention on him and he did. The man turned to face him. "Let...him...go!" Jayden has held alot of anger towards Deker, Logan and , Jesse, maybe not really much towards Jesse, anymore, but when It came to Gully, he would take a millions beatings from Deker, If it mean't protecting him. Jayden was always so over protective of Gully the most. Gully always came first. The man threw gully on the pumpkin stem tire, but Lionzord caught him.

Jayden smiled at them, and pushed the man off the carriage. He fell in some water. Jayden unhooked the carriage from the horse and watched as the horse kept running, but he spotted a dead end. He took gully, Lionzord, and Apezord in his pocket and jumped onto the horse. He watched as the carriage ran over the edge. He sighed in relief and petted the horse. He turned around and looked at the castle.

"So, now what do we do?", Gully asked.

"Well, It's kinda rude to miss your own wedding, don't you think?", Jayden replied. Gully, Apezord, and Lionzord all cheered as the horse rode off to the castle as the bells started ringing

~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayden was at the alter, waiting for the king to walk Emily down the aisle. "Emy, Sweetheart, this is the moment I've been waiting for:To walk you down the aisle."

"Daddy, I know. Thank you for raising me right." Just then the music started. The king walked Emily down the aisle right down to Jayden. Jayden gave her a smile. Deker and Jesse were peeking through the curtains and smiled evily. The priest cleared his throat.

"Dearly bleloved,"

"So far, so good, your majesty...", The grand duke, said to the king.

"She's not married yet."

"..,To join this man and this woman in a very special occasion."

"My one and only, Jayden.", Emily whispered, smiling, as if she's won $100.00. Jayden smiled.

"Almost there...", Deker, chuckled, evily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayden rode up to the castle and hopped off of the horse and ran up to the door, but 2 guards stopped. He looked inside and saw his look-a-like, Logan, marrying his bride. Gully ran up one the guards pants and started biting him. The guard screamed. Gully went onto the next guard and the guard screamed and fell. Jayden ran inside.

"I...Don't...", Jayden said.

"Logan...", Jayden started.

"Jayden...", Logan replied. Deker and Logan came out from behind the curtains, but NO Dayu!

**Sorry for long update. Review plz! thanks and bye:)!**


	13. Saving the wedding part 2

Chapter 13;Saving the wedding part 2:

"You little ungrateful brat! I've given everything you've ever wanted, Logan, Elliot Greywalker!", Deker shouted.

"But, Dad...I want someone to love me for me!", Logan yelled, sympathetically, putting his right hand over his heart. Tears welled up in Emily's eyes. Jayden ran to her.

"Guards! Guards! Seize those 2!" He shouted, pointing at Deker and Logan. 6 guards came running toward them. Deker took out the wand and turned them 2 into pigs, 2 into ducks and 2 into fish. Eww! Fish is gross! Yuck! Deker pointed the wand to Logan, still disguised as me. I'm too nice of a person. I ran in front to Deker and tried to pry his hands from the wand, stopping him from hurting Logan with it, but Jesse Grabbed a knife from God-knows-where and stabbed me my stomach.

I let go of Deker and grabbed my stomach. It hurt! **SO FREAKING BAD!** I collapsed onto the hard ground. Emily ran to my side. She held the blood my stomach. Dad came out from behind the curtains and slashed Deker and Jesse. They disappeared somewhere else. I don't care where. As long as they as far away from Emily and I as possible. Logan ripped his sleeve of his tux and held it on my stomach. Emily was crying. I wiped her tears before fading into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~SaMuRaI~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily's POV

Jayden was in a room for sick servants. Ji and James were stitching up his stomach. He was still alive, but I couldn't stop tears from coming down my cheeks. My mom was holding me, trying to comfort me and Serena was rubbing my shoulders. Daddy kept wiping my tears away, but they kept coming and I couldn't stop them. Logan was crying. That's a first. I got up and made my way over to him, but I stayed at least few 2 feet away from him. "Why are you crying?", I asked. I was curious. Since when did he give a crap about Jay, his safety, or how he felt?!

"because, Emily... TO be honest...Dad pushed me into this. I didn't mean to take his place in the wedding. I wanted someone to love me for me...I started feeling this weird feeling this morning about what I did to Jayden..."

"Guilt?", Mike asked, rudely.

"Yes, Guilt explains it my feelings. I didn't want Deker to hurt Jayden like that... the only reason I did replace Jayden in the wedding was because Deker talked me into It. I was jealous of him. Deker told me it would never happen again...that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity...", Logan cried harder. I patted his head.

"It's not. There's always more opportunities to come. You just have to work hard for it... is that what Deker taught you...to hate Jayden for all thoe years?"

"Yes. My mother left us... Deker was isolated from his siblings and he was taught to hate. Dayu was taing 'care' of Jesse and I...for a while, until she brought Deker back..."

"Yeah, I remember. We found Jay had killed Deker... that one day on the hill, Jay was exhausted and we brought him home.", Lauren said.

"Yeah..." Dad approached Logan and I. He looked at Logan, sadly.

"I will let you stay here, but you have to take a lie-detector test.", Daddy said. Well, he's not wrong! I want him to take one too! We don't now Logan's telling the truth. He sounds like he is, but he could be playing some sort of sick game with us.

"Ok. Thank you."

"What did Dayu do to you?", Mia asked.

"Abused us...worse than dad did to Jayden. She burned us over the stove... Deker never did that to Jayden." Everyone, including me gasped. That's just cruel! "The only time Jayden ever got burned was if he burned himself over the stove or with hot oil he had to dispose of." Everyone nodded.


	14. Happily ever afteragain!

Chapter 14;Happily every after... again!:

I was sitting in the same room in a chair, holding Jayden's right hand, sniffling. Jayden finally regained consciousness. I know, because he wiped my tears away. I showed him a smile, but kept crying. "Emmy, stop crying. I don't like to see you cry."

"And I don't like seeing you close to dying.", i said, crying. I cried like a baby. Jayden tried to sit up and patted the bed. He wanted me to sit down with him. I sat, carefully on his bed. He grabbed his stomach.

"Stomach hurts...", He gasped.

"Yeah, do you remember last night?", I asked, softly.

"Deker stabbed me in my stomach. Logan was posing as me...", He replied.

"Speaking of Logan, he want to see you..."

"Ok... Where is he?", He asked. I got up and opened the door and Logan came in with a card. Emily smiled and left. Logan came up to me and hugged me. What's going?! I'm dreaming! I have to be! "What was that for?" Logan started crying. I left the alone.

Jayden's POV

Logan hugged me and started crying. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I feel really bad. You know I switched places with you in your wedding?" I nodded. "To be honest, I really didn't want to do it. It was yor wedding. He pressured me into it. He's taught Jesse and I to hate instead of love, but playing role of groom marrying Emily, was taught me to love. I, now, know how you feel with Emily." As Logan explained how Deker made him do this and tricked him, it sounded about right, so I knew he was telling the truth because Deker made me believe I was his son. I nodded.

"Where is the wand?", I asked.

"Your dad has it. It's in a box that he locked i think..."

"So, in other words, Deker, no longer has it, right?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Ok. Good."

"You know, you saved me..."

"Yeah... I'm too nice..."

"Yeah, but don't change that. Just be more...firm when the time comes." I smiled, but faded back into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV

"So, Jayden Fairy god-father is still turned to stone?"

"Yes, James. We took the wand from him. It's his."

"Where is he?"

"My backyard..."

(3 days later...)

Normal POV

Jayden was up and walking again:Totally healthy. The king demanded he stay in bed and rest one more day and he had guard right outside his door, making him stay in bed. Right now, James and Lisa were with him. Jayden was running a bad fever after Deker stabbed him for 3 days, but it had gone down. Jayden was resting. He was tired. He needed to get his beauty sleep. **HIS** wedding was tomorrow. He was playing with his finger until he decided to go to sleep. It was still kinda early. It was only 7:30 at night. "You're bored, aren't you?", james asked his son. Jayden just nodded. "Yeah, I can tell. When I was bored and sick, I did the same thing." As James said that, Lisa laughed.

"You're just like your father." jayden just laughed. Emily walked in. James eyed Lisa and they both left. They figured they wanted some alone time... Emily sat on the bed. She gave Jayden some dinner.

"You feeling better."

'Have been all day, but your dad demanded I stay in bed for today."

"Oh. Ok. Is that why there's 8 guards outside the door?"

"Yeah...pretty much..." Emily giggled and hugged Jayden.

"Tommarrow's the big day!", Emily said, cheerfully.

"Yes, it is.", Jayden said, smiling. They both leaned in at the same time and kissed romantically. They both released after a few seconds. Emily hugged Jayden. Jayden kissed her forehead. Soon, they both fell asleep. The king came in and smiled. They looked so.

~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~

"Jayden, Emily, do yo 2 want to go back to your former lives?", Jayden's fairy god-father asked them both.

"Former lives?", Emily asked, looking confused at Jayden.

"We were already married..."

"Yes." They both said.

"Bippidi Boppidy boo..."

Magic circled them. Next thing they knew, they were in the garden, all alone, sitting down in the grass. Jayden and Emily smiled at each other. Jayden pulled out a box and handed it to Emily. Emily opened it and gasped. Jayden took the necklace out of the box and put it on Emily.

"Jay...It's beautiful.", Emily kissed Jayden softly on his lips and pulled apart a few seconds later. Jayden and Emily laid back and looked at the stars. Emily was laying on Jayden's chest. He kissed her forehead... and they were both happy, knowing Deker couldn't hurt them anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~

Deker and Jesse were poofed back to their normal human selves from frogs, but they both had brooms. they both screamed and threw the brooms a far distance away and cried.

**Story...complete. Hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing it, but It felt like forever to write, so I'm glad I'm done. Plz review. Bye:)**


End file.
